Silver Lining (Fanon)
Silver Lining, is a two-part faniction episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. The two episodes serve as the seventh and eighth episodes of the season and introduce Heather Merrill, the Silver Megaforce Ranger and explain her origin. Synopsis Part 1 The Rangers are shocked and mystified when they discover the presence of a new Silver Ranger. Is this strange new visitor an ally or a foe? Part 2 Heather Merrill, the new mysterious Silver Ranger, explains her presence to Seaside to Drew Hale and the Rangers and how she obtained the Silver Ranger Key. Plot Part 1 While in class, Mr. H (Drew Hale) talks about the fate of the world. One girl gives credit to the Power Rangers for the safety of the world, but J.D. speaks up and says that they all (as humans) took part in rebuilding the school and city after the first Armada attack. After class, Drew and the Rangers receive a call from Tensou to investigate the attacks by XBorg platoons. Each time the Rangers get to the scene, the X-Borgs were already defeated. They continuously get calls to already cleared up scenes. Samantha interrogates a group of people, in which they saw a Silver Ranger defeat the X-Borgs. Skeptical, they return to Lacie's Brainfreeze. The new waitress accidentally bumps into Ben, apologizes, tells him that he has nice eyes, and leaves the mall, which left Ben flattered and blushed. J.D. offers to treat for frozen yogurt, and waits at the counter, but leaves with the rangers for battle. During the battle with Gorgax, the Silver Ranger appears and defeats the X-Borgs one-handedly, which then he leaves afterwards. The Rangers return to Ernie's. The new waitress gives the rangers their yogurt. Samantha hugs her and introduces her as her cousin Heather to them. Ben and Kelly looks at her bracelet on the left hand. She finishes her shift and leaves. The Rangers get another call to fight Gorgax. The Rangers previously had uncovered Gorgax's force field weakness. Levira had fixed the collar and unknownst to Gorgax has installed a bomb. Todd attempts to strike, but the Silver Ranger appears to stop him from attacking the rigged collar. He uses his Spear to forcefully remove the collar and the Rangers duck from the explosion. Gorgax, now defenseless, is defeated when Silver Ranger unveils a Ranger Key, much to Ben's shock, and executes a Super Mega Final Strike on Gorgax. Wanting answers, the Rangers demand Silver Ranger to reveal himself. He then removes his helmet, revealing that the silver ranger was a teenage female and was the new waitress Ben had previously bumped into and who was Samantha's cousin, Heather. Part 2 Continuing the conversation of the last episode, both Ben and Samantha mentions she has bumped into the Silver Ranger before and Samantha tells her teammates that was her cousin as she informs them her name is Heather. Ben notices she isn't from around the area and Heather says she is new to Seaside. While the others take a liking to him because she is 16 years old, a year younger than the other rangers, J.D. questions why she is here in Seaside. Heather explains that her adopted parents have divorced and she and her mother have moved to Seaside. As the Rangers give Heather their condolences, J.D. tells her it's time that she met their leader. As they enter the Command Center, Tensou gets excited to meet the new Ranger and Heather immediately takes a liking towards Tensou. As Drew Hale welcomes Heather, he mentions he thought the Silver Ranger Key was lost and asks Heather how she managed to find it. Heather informs him that a little over a week before she and her mother moved to Seaside, she was taking out the trash when she sees a strange crystal containing a strange box and the Key. Keeping her findings to himself, Heather studied the two objects, eventually holding them together and causing him to experience his first vision of the Legendary Sixth Rangers. Through the vision, she knew she had to find the Sixth Rangers, but had no idea what it meant, and she didn't dare put the key into the box, which Tensou corrects her by calling it a Morpher. Leaving the Command Center to help Heather adjust to life in Seaside, Ben wanted to ask Heather about her morpher but is pushed out of the way by Kelly, when Heather doesn't mind if Ben asks her a question. Kelly and Samantha take the 16-year-old to the mall to fix her up. Heather admits that since the move, she hasn't had time to fix herself up. As J.D., Todd, and Ben sit at Lacie's for several hours, Sam and Kelly get a curly, frizzy Heather a haircut into a stylish shoulder-length hairstyle and make her try out a plethora of clothes before deciding on her outfit, consisting of a silver jacket and silver hoop earrings. On the Armada Mothership, Damaras and Levira are having a conversation about how Prince Vekar has fallen into a depression because of the failure of his last plan, and Damaras mentions they may do better without him as Osogain enters the room. Attacking a construction site, Osogain sends powered up X-Borgs and Bruisers against the now six-man team. Proving himself a valuable ally, Heather backs up her fellow Rangers before they morph into the Samurai Rangers and finishing off the remaining Bruisers. Heather faces Osogain alone to avenge the Andresians, using his Super Mega Final Strike to finish him off before Levira enlarges him. Back at the Command Center, Tensou exclaims to Drew that the Sixth Rangers keys are becoming reinvigorated because of Heather, causing the Quantum Ranger, Thunderstorm Aqua Ranger, and White Galactic Force Ranger keys to reappear on the Command Center's walls. Drew calls J.D. and informs him Heather has unlocked her Megazord, the Q-Rex Drill Megazord. Summoning her zord from the future and requesting to finish Osogain himself, Heather engages Osogain in a Megazord battle, using the Quantum Ranger, Thunderstorm Aqua Ranger, and White Galactic Force Ranger keys to transform her zord into different forms, and destroying Osogain once and for all. Back at Lacie's, the Rangers marvel at Heather's power, while J.D. says they need to remind Heather she's a ranger, no matter how old she is. Lacie and Heather come up them, and the Rangers, including Drew prepare a seat for the latter before Lacie tells them that Heather won't be sitting with them, but serving them as her new employee. Ben, Sam, Kelly, and Todd argue over who gets to hang out with Heather first as she serves them Froyo with a smile. Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Runwaygirl20) Category:Episode